Systems and methods for disrupting cellular organelles have been developed. Conventional systems generally rely on direct user interface to perform the necessary capture and ablation procedure on a targeted cell. Accordingly, conventional systems rely on the presence of a technician or other end-user in order to design, manipulate, sort, assemble, trap and disrupt a target object, such as a cellular organelle.